Five Nights at Akademi School
(NOTE: This is partially inspired by Five Nights at Yandere's, credit to Igor the Mii for the first idea.) Five Nights at Akademi School is a survival horror game made by GYGN. The player roams around Akademi School, and is considered a mix of FNAF 3, FNAF 4, and TRTF:REBOOT. Story Akademi High School's staff had found 10 bodies in the school, leaving the student paranoid of a serial killer. All students and some staff die except for Senpai and Yandere-chan. Their ghosts now haunt the school, with Senpai trying to defend himself from Yandere-chan in the now locked down school. Enemies Yandere-chan *First appearance: Night 1 *AI: She is the main antagonist, and the only enemy that can kill the player rather than hampering with the player's mechanics. She actively hunts down Senpai, and if you leave any obvious marks that you were there (Ex. Bloody footprints after stepping in blood), she will stalk you, and you must listen closely for footsteps or crawling noises nearby, if you hear them, then Yandere-chan is in the room you're in, and will kill you at any second. This is when you must escape the room as quickly as possible while trying to avoid the ghosts, if the player neglects to escape the room, Yandere-chan will jumpscare the player and end the game, she will also be immediately brought closer to you if a ghost attacks you. If the flashlight battery runs to 0%, the screen will flicker to black, with Yandere-chan's laughter heard. Shortly after the laughing ends, Yandere-chan will jumpscare the player. She will also laugh if she moves to a new room. You can also listen from a door, window, etc. If you hear sounds like laughter, footsteps, or breathing, then the player must not leave, or Yandere-chan will kill the player immediately when they exit the room. Ghost Kokona *First appearance: Night 1 (rarely), Night 2 *AI: Occasionally, you might hear echoing voice clips of Kokona, don't get out of the room until the sounds stop, only if you absolutely have to, such as Yandere-chan being in the same room you're in. If you get out of the room before the sound stops, Ghost Kokona will jumpscare the player and will drain the flashlight battery by 25%. Ghost Osana *First appearance: Night 2 *AI: She might appear under one of the trees outside, and you must interact with her to make her go away, but if you leave the room or neglect to do so within 30 seconds beforehand, Ghost Osana will jumpscare the player, randomly locking passages for 30 seconds. Ghost Pippi *First appearance: Night 2 *AI: One of the monitors in the computer labs may show a game of Osu!, if you see this, you must leave the room, as the music is usually about to end. If it does end before the player escapes, Ghost Pippi will jumpscare the player, causing the screen to occasionally be blocked by Osu! circles for 15 seconds. Ghost Ryuto *First appearance: Night 2 *AI: Ryuto's shadow will randomly appear in Class 1-1 or one of the computer labs, and CAN appear if Ghost Pippi is already possessing one of the monitors. If you get too close to him, he will jumpscare the player, causing cracks on the screen to appear for 5 seconds. Phantom Girl *First appearance: Night 3 *AI: She will randomly appear in one of the women's restrooms. If you look at her for more than 1 second, then she will the jumpscare the player, causing a foggy haze to block part of the screen and the flashlight power for 10 seconds. Ghost Info-chan *First appearance: Night 3 *AI: Randomly, your phone will vibrate, making it seem like it's a call from the rescue team. However, if you listen closely, you can also hear static. If you check the phone during this time, Ghost Info-chan will jumpscare the player, temporarily giving out loud beeps from the phone, alerting Yandere-chan and causing her to follow you. Ghost Nurse *First appearance: Night 3 *AI: She will randomly appear in the Nurses' office, and if you attempt to interact with anything (Except exits) if she is seen in the room, then she will jumpscare the player, spawning blood around you, forcing you to leave bloody footprints. Ghost Teacher *First appearance: Night 4 *AI: She will be randomly be seen running, chasing Senpai (the player character), if the player sees this, the player must escape the room, or else Ghost Teacher will jumpscare the player, freezing Senpai for 15 seconds. Ghost Final Rival *First appearance: Night 5 *AI: She is the hardest of the ghosts to deal with, and exactly copies Yandere-chan's AI, except she can't kill the player, but if she jumpscares the player, she will laugh insanely, while obstructing the screen, luring Yandere-chan towards you, and if Yandere-chan is in an adjacent room and Ghost Final Rival jumpscares the player, this means imminent death. Easter Eggs Ghost Igor *Ghost Igor can appear at an extremely rare chance in any room, while playing Five Nights at Yandere's on a laptop, and occasionally Five Nights at Akademi School on the same device, breaking the fourth wall. He, unlike other ghosts, cannot jumpscare the player. Brazil's Little Fairy *Brazil's Little Fairy will randomly appear in a classroom, saying "Hello! Hello! Come dance with me!" while jumping, causing her breasts to bounce. Death When a death is caused, the screen will be splattered in blood, while stabbing, screaming, bleeding, and bone breaking noises are heard. After a few seconds of this, a screen showing Senpai's corpse is shown, saying "GAME OVER" in a bloody font, the same as the game over screens of Yandere Simulator. The options are: * Restart Night (Restarts the night from 12 AM) * Set to Easy Mode (Only appears if you die 5 times or more on a single night, doing so will make the game mock you by adding cutesy graphics and replacing Senpai with a crying baby, as well as there being no blood, and the scream when getting jumpscared is instead "BOO!", the effect wears off if you die or clear the night, also, the AIs of the antagonists are obviously made much easier, such as Yandere-chan being much slower than normal.) * Back to Title Screen (Pretty obvious what this does, it sends you back to the title screen.) * ''HAUNT ''(Only appears if you wait on the game over screen for over 1 minute, in which you play as Senpai's ghost to hunt down Yandere-chan, and scare her to kill herself, Senpai, then infuriated after killing her, haunts the school was students return, also killing students, and then, text saying "BAD ENDING" appears, before sending the player back to the title screen, with one of the stars on the title screen.) Ending Yandere-chan will jump out (She will rush towards you if she's in your sight), and pin down Senpai. However, a voice says "STOP!", revealing it to be the rescue squad. Yandere-chan then finally attempts to kill them, before she faints due to a tranquilizer gun needle. Senpai is then escorted out of the school, before it fades out, revealing a newspaper saying "PSYCHOTIC LOVER ARRESTED", which Senpai reads, Akademi School then reopens, with no more worries of his psychotic lover, with the ghosts disappearing thanks to their murderer being finally defeated. Text appears saying "GOOD ENDING" after this in green text, before a star is rewarded on the title screen. Category:Games Category:User's Fanons Category:Fanon Category:OCs